


Munching On My Carrrots

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Vegetable Insertion, anal insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick is eating his carrots in peace until Negan comes along.





	Munching On My Carrrots

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I’m sorry...but I won’t.

Rick was ravenous, he had ate dinner but still wasn’t full. Negan was making rounds in Alexandria to “promote safety” and told him to scram so after eating a big plate with his family he cleaned up. There was a whole bag of carrots from The Kingdom and the one’s occupying his house hated them so he washed them off and put them in a bowl. 

Despite his appetite he remembered Negan's threat. “Take your skinny ass to the house and I don’t want to see you!” Judith was napping, Carl reading comics, and Daryl on a run. Michonne had long broken up with him and moved to Hilltop. This is how Rick Grimes found himself sitting up in bed crunching on carrots, savoring their sweet taste as he reflected on life.

His pants were snug so he undid them and pushed the zipper down halfway, shoes already thrown on the floor. It was rare to have a dull day and he wanted to enjoy it but didn’t know how. Shane and him used to go out and drink or watch a movie when bored. Forget reminiscing, Shane was no friend.

Crunching on another carrot Negan busted through his door, his boots not making one sound. 

“Ahh!” Rick screamed startled.

“Really I’m getting the drop on you?” Negan sauntered in Lucille over his shoulder, tall and confident. He laughed hard and RIck crossed his arms pissed already. “Well look at you.” Negan sang out low and pointed slowly with exaggeration at his lap where a carrot laid half eaten.

“Damn Rick I didn’t know free time consisted of eating healthy in bed. Where’s the water?”

Losing his patience Rick threw the partially eaten carrot at him. “What else am I supposed to do when you coop me up?”

“Coop you up? It’s been like three hours Rick.” Negan picked the vegetable up and seemed to size it up before glaring at Rick’s crotch. He covered himself with blanket as Negan doubled over snickering. “I don’t even have to try to get a RISE out of you do I Ricky?”

Watching in horror the leader sat down next to him and slowly extended his arm over Rick’s groin and picked up a smaller carrot taking large bites making sure to make munching sounds.

“Get your own bowl.” Rick grumbled.

“Half is what I say it is and your bowl taste better. Maybe it’s the flavor of your hands? I couldn’t help but notice your fly was undone there. Having a little me time?”

His anger flared Rick snatched the carrot from Negan’s mouth. “What gives? Do you ever shut up?”

“Make me.” Negan’s smile puffing out his cheeks in jest.

“Nothing is ever freaking serious with you!”

Snatching the carrot back Negan chomped down. “Give me something to be serious about and I will Rick.” He said around a mouthful.

Settling back Rick didn’t feel the air creeping around his waist as his cover fell down instead he grabbed a carrot larger than Negan’s and put it in his mouth a bit too far before taking a bite. Negan froze unable to move his jaws as Rick pushed more orange into his mouth and bit down. The man didn’t notice Negan’s eyes staring in pure concentration until the third bite when Negan groaned.

He madw a face trying to understand the deal and then saw Negan’s bulge. “Gross!” He threw the carrot at Negan furious at what was happening.

“Rick don’t be mad. We all have needs.”

“Fill them yourself Negan!” He went to get up but Negan touched the back of his hand gently.

“We got time I could make you feel good The samurai and you have long broke up right? It has to get lonely.”

‘Yeah but you are you and a man by the way.”

“Don’t discriminate. I’m a man for sure and because of that I know exactly what you want, what you need.”

He rolled his eyes and the old saying, it was bullshit that just because a man liked getting his dick sucked he could presumably suck dick better. Anger building he went to get up again. Negan let him stand but tossed a carrot in his hand. “Let me prove it.”

“What?” 

Negan stood and touched Rick’s face softly. “Let me prove I know your body more than anyone else.” That assumption as going too far but he stepped back and looked Negan up head to toe, he was hot and they had bickered too much. Built up tension released was a whole other story compared to two men and a dick fest.

“Fine. Prove it but I better come twice.” He could only roll his eyes when Negan fist pumped the air. 

“Lube?”

It wasn't part of the plan but he tossed it to Negan who placed it in the bed before wrapping his hands around Ricks waist and squeezing, the hand traveled to his cheeks and grabbed them hard as the jeans fell to the floor. There was no time to process his ass being kneaded before the one before him dropped to his knees knees and tugged on his hardness. 

“Damn.” Rick moaned out pressing his head again the wall not knowing how Negan pushed him that far back without him noticing. Looking down he saw the tip of Negan’s pink tongue trace down his dick and then lap broad strokes at his slit, precum released on Negan’s tongue and he sucked in Rick’s dick. Strong hands pumped him, Negan hollowing his cheeks and taking more of him down and he whimpered when he balls were jiggled.

Negan's eyes met his and sucked him in the rest of the way, it was too wet, a warm mouth slurping and he was being pumped intermittently inbetween the bouncing of his swelling balls. Negan neglected his own length only swallowing and released a synchronized grunt with Rick when his throat hit Rick’s dick. There was no gagging and Negan held his hand only a moment before putting them to his hair. “Fuck my mouth baby.”

Not needing to be told twice Rick fisted his hair making sure it hurt and pumped in at his own pace, too fast but Negan took it still releasing slurps and moans between breathing. Pushing his enemies head forward he thrusted in and felt his abdomen pool and his balls tighten. Damn he wanted Negan to taste him, swallow him whole but he had caused so much chaos that he wanted to see more. Pulling out he jerked himself yanking on black hair as he came hard on Negan’s face. “Lick it off.”

There was no stunned face or shame, Negan licked across his creamy lips and traced a finger through his seed cleaning himself quick but thorough. “That was one. Now let’s make this bad boy perk back up.”

He expected to be dragged but Negan took his hand guiding him to it. “Turn.” There was no going back so he did so. Pillows were gathered and put on the edge of the bed and Negan pushed on his elbows to make him rest in front of them. He blushed his ass jutted out when Negan whistle. “I like the view.”

Rick shuddered at the jolt of electricity streaming throughout his body, a pant exhaled too loud when fingers traced up his crack and circled his hole. “I bet it’s a virgin. Please tell me it’s a virgin.” Negan moaned out finally releasing his hot swollen cock and stroking. Damned if he would answer so he swayed his ass to entice. “Oh I’’m still betting it’s a virgin but fuck if you don’t know how to use it.”

Forcing himself to stay still as the cap popped on the lube he looked ahead. Today was supposed to be a normal day, not the day his ass cherry got popped. Slick fingers rubbed at his hole depositing lube and breaching in making him gasp at the foreign intrusion. “Breath baby.” The dip of his back was pushed in a comforting manner and he he exhaled at the finger sliding in fully, it stayed there until he felt better then it thursted back and forth never leaving his walls. It felt kind of good and when the finger retreated it padded at his puffy rim.

“Damn Rick that has got to be the pinkest prettiest hole I’ve ever seen. I never expected less.” It felt harder when another digit slipped in two working in stretching him out. His dick leaked onto the side of the mattress and he shuddered, his mouth opening wide when pads hit his prostate. They stilled and one rubbed circular at his nub, his walls ached at the abuse but his precum oozed down, his chest sweating at the non stop tease to that area.

“Please.” He gargled. Negan pulled back from it and thrusted harder biting his lips when his dick was grabbed at the base. “Can’t have number two happen too quickly can we?” It was too empty when fingers left his ass and Negan moaned out.

“You just don’t know Ricky.” Negan stared at his small gape, rim puffy but still pink, no red sign of abuse in sight but yeah, he was still definitely a virgin.

Hate ebbed away at Rick in the silence around them. He couldn't believe what he allowed Negan to do but it still didn’t fell wrong, his dick wasn’t aroused enough that he couldn’t think straight, it just wasn’t wrong.

He jumped when he was breached again, hardness prodding in thicker but too firm. “Negan you didn’t!”

“You didn’t tell me how you had to come, you have to be specific with these kinds of talks Rick.” Negan stroked his dick watching half of the carrot submerged in Rick’s hot hole. 

“No Negan.” The order was muffled when he pushed the carrot in further and it flicked across his prostate. Sliding it back he thrusted in farther, slick walls squelching as he pushed the carrot out and back in. He smirked stroking himself harder when Rick moaned and pushed back.

“It ain't’ no virgin hole now. Well kind of.” Negan said licking up his salty neck and pushing the carrot fully in, he felt full like he couldn’t take any more and felt Negan’s back that covered him move away.

Negan moaned out at that vegetable fully submerged around a tight ring of muscle, he could hardly see it now. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get lost.” Rick went to slap at him but fingers pushed in and pulled the carrot out just to thrust it in again. “Damn it. Fuck!” Rick hollered as Negan pushed on his back plunging it in and out heavily. The carrot slipped out falling to the floor with a thud and he saw it, shiny and wet before Negan pushed in in all the way again.

He could feel eyes on him enjoying the view and he moaned at his dripping dick. “This is too good.” The vegetable was slipped out once more and replaced by three fingers greedily rubbing him stretching him further. “It’s gonna be my dick next time Ricky.” The carrot joined in thrusting hard before Negan removed his fingers and plunged just the vegetable in and out, different slurps being made. Withering when Negan touched his slit he came hard on the pillow then he heard flesh squelch before Negan’s warmth painted his hole thanks to parted cheeks. 

Rick fell to the floor exhausted and watched Negan pick up the carrot. “No!” He screamed disgusted as Negan crunched down on it.

——————————————————

Negan burst through the door and saw Rick sleeping so innocently. It made his dick harden instantly.

“Rick? Hey Ricky wake up! You with me?” Cracking his eyes he looked into Negan’s piercing brown eyes then saw that smirk he knew too well.

He had only dreamed of Negan. And carrots? What the hell?

Negan inspected his sleeping form a little too closely. He really needed to fuck Rick soon and get over it. “Really Rick eating carrots in bed? Disgusting.” He said with amusement trying to piss him off then picked up a carrot to have a little taste.


End file.
